Sir Simmon Paladin of Detriot
by Antonio
Summary: this is a story i wrote about a Tzimisce named Simmon about how he need to find a Freak Vampire named Jaggers


DISCLAIMER: Vampire: The Masquerade and the World of Darkness in general is the property of White Wolf Publishing. All characters in this story, however, are my own inventions within that setting.  
The room was dark,the smell of blood an rotten flesh fill the room.A figure slouched over a body the sound of metal hitting metal as tool hit the table.The figure lifting his arm an slashing it with a knife letting blood spill in to this things mouth that was once a man .The figure starting at this creature that he has crafted with no emotion in its eye.The figure was a Tzimisce an elder of the clan an a very powerful one at that,this Fiend has forgot its name long ago.It will wake With the hunger.The Fiend mumbles straping the chains t ighter.The creature being something pulled from hell,was More monster than its creator with 4 inch nails for teeth an making Mike Tyson look like a schoolboy in height an weight.The creature opening Its eyes....Hunger.It thought as it scanned the room. the smell of blood overwhelming.The Fiend standing over the creature.....you have just been embraced Jagger.Fiend says with a cold smile on his face.I am your master an Sire..Jagger only looking at the cut on the Fiend wrist that he has not healed yet.You will know me as MaaA......Before the Fiend could finsh what it was saying Jagger had the chains snapped an having his Sire head in Its inhuman Sized hand.JAAAAAGGGGGGGERRRR.The creature roars out while its slams its Sire head on to the stone floor intil the blood and brain stop flowing out.  
4 days later.....  
  
The bishop is dead an who will take his seat on the council! A sabbat lacky yelling over every other sabbat lackey.Simmon Witchcroft looking above the chaos in a room that was Archishop Millner of Detriot Haven.Sir Simmon Paladin of Detriot how are you my old packmate?a Small voice coming from behind Simmon.Simmon being only 5'8 when he wants to be, Spike covering most of his head and arms.Why have you called me here Lord Millner?Simmon says with a very relaxed tone to his voice.You know the reason Sir Simmon the bishop is dead an we need to find his slayer before IT strikes again.Millner Being no taller than 4'0 an looking like a 5 year old does help the Archbishop much on the floor of the sabbat saloon but the lasombra is the oldest vampire in the city.Look at them they have no clue what they have in their grasp,most will never realized what they can do.Miller pointing to all the Sabbat packs on the bottom floor of the closed bar.Simmon looking at his old packmate,the Archbishop already knows what killed the Bishop?Millner turning around with a smile thats more evil an any human 5 year old could produce.Now to the problem at hand...the Bishop was killed by his own creation the creature that we are looking for is named Jagger it was suppose to be a new form of the war ghoul but undead.Millner say while looking at floor.But how could something like this kill a five hunder year old vampire?Simmon replying with awe. the bishop council have been looking into the matter an all we can come up with is that Jagger was somehow unbonbable an when the beast took over Jagger attacked an killed his Sire the Bishop must been caught off guard.Simmon checking bar room floor seeing Cattle being strung up for the Sword of Caine army to feed off of.Sir Simmon we as a council need you to find Jagger an put him in bosom of Caine.Millner extending his ring,taking one knee Simmon kiss the the ring and leave the room with haste.  
Straping his sword to his side Sir Simmon Paladin of Detriot an Kolduln of the clan Tzimisce.I have to find the creature an then kill it...but I need to find more about its metamorphosis.He thought to himself while getting ready to find this Jagger.Putting his revolver in his coat pocket.Hmmm needing to do something about my self dont want any trouble.Looking at him self in a body mirror changing his body an face to look more...human .Stepping out side in to the cold Detriot air heading to the public parking lot.Simmon hearing a click behind him when he about to put the car key in to the car door.Dont move or...or i'll shhhoott you.The nerves carjacker spurts out.Simmon turning to look at this poor man,being in his late teens.May i ask you onething? Simmon saying with a coolness to his voice. W..w..what?The man replys.Whats your name?Simmon more demanding than asking.J...Jack why do you wanna know?The jacker trying to act tough now.Have you ever suffered?With that Simmon with inhuman speed diggin his finger in the skin behind the mans ear an pulls takeing his face off like it was ripping paper.Simmon looking back in to the rearview mirror before leaving the parking lot watching the man .Where do i look for a undead warghoul,It would only have one purpose an that it mission that is give by it Master.Simmon whiping his car around an letting the top drop,brown hair blowing in the wind scanning the areas he drive in for trouble that might a effect his duty.  
  
Getting to the ex-Bishops haven was no problem but walking threw the haven was going to be a bitch.Stepping out the car into upper Detriot also know as white mans land.Simmon closing his eyes as his body start to turn blood.moving across the pavement of the long drive make his way to the door,changing back to his normal self was always a bitch to do.the door to the what was a nice manson is now missing Simmon walking in with his revolver drawen,stepping in to the gore splattered manson.The manson being more of the design of the Old world.walking threw of the days old blood was no treat ethier.Simmon making his way to the the basement,hearing something make a soft thud behind him turning around to see what looks like a spider but with human Flesh.Who are you?the Spider Creatures say just above a Whisper.Simmon looking at the Spider Creature with intense Stare.I am Sir Simmon an I am here to find the Creature called Jagger.The slayer of m'lord has not been here for over four night.Simmon coming closer to the Creature.It slaughter everyone an then drank from there bodys.The monster says looking at Simmon with its one eye holding a book close to it chest it been holding with one of many hands.What is that you hold ghoul?Simmon asking with true wonderlust.Its my masters book of records.The creature say while backing up. May I see it?Simmon ask with extended hand.No you cant its all i have left.The ghoul turning his back on the Paladin make it way up the wall again with.Hmmm we have a problem.Simmon putting three shots in to the ghoul,one hitting right in the back of it head splattering brain matter cross the already covered wall.Grabbing the diary,looking at the spot in the book where the bishop stop writing.Hmmmm this make thing alittle deeper.Simmon saying to the dead ghoul with no emotion in his voice.  
  
Speeding down Detriot was sometime a bitch,Simmon making his way across town with neckbreak speed.Pulling in front of the bar,place seemed calm enough.Simmon thought to his self as he got out of the car.Going in to the bar see blood all over the floor an the servents of Lord Millner throwing the body parts in to a trash can.Where Lord Millner?Simmon asking the ghoul sharply.He in his room Sir Simmon.The ghoul replying with fear in his voice.Simmon entering Archbishops room seen a woman in her mid-20 in his lap dead an with her head turn backwards.Ahhhh Simmon what a unexpected pleasure it is to see,tell me did you kill Jaggers yet?Millner saying with a form of Kindness in his voice.No its coming to us M'lord.Simmon drawing his long sword.Great now i can how these thing handle in true combat.Archbishop saying with Great smile on his face.The screams from down below echoing all threw the bar.Its here,you stay here M'lord.Simmon saying while he leaves the room.  
Making his way down the stairs Simmon hearing metal against metal.in the middle of the bar room floor stands Jagger holding whats left of the ghoul looking up at Simmon who just made it to the bottom of the stairs.Hunger Hunger Hunger Hunger!Jagger thinking what it has thought for the past 4 nights.Jagger dropping the bottom half of the ghoul as it walks towards Simmon at almost a crawling pace.I'll make the first move.Simmon rushing Jagger,thrusting at it with skill an Grace but it wasnt good enough,Jagger catching his arm as the blade goes for his Chest.Simmon with a look of shock on his face is flung over the bar counter crashing in to the bottle.laying behind the counter Simmon trying let his head clear up grabbing his revolver an lifting him self to take a shot,but is greeted By Jagger wasting no time grabbing Simmon by his shirt lifting him an slaming him on the Bar counter.Simmon hits the Counter with a Rib breaking pain, slamming Jagger in the face with his spiked forearm with little or no effect.JAGGGGGEERR.Its screams as it slams a punch in Simmons face break his nose an knocking out his teeth.Jagger biting in to Simmon forearm with it mouth full nails rippng everything below the elbow off.Simmon screaming in Pleasure as he calls upon advance power called Ecstatic Agony that only the most skilled at Vicissitude may use the power giving Simmon more Physical power.Slamming his only arm left in to Jagger throat making the creature stagger Simmon grabs his revolver put his last 3 shot in to its face the bullets just make it mad.Jagger runs with inhuman speed slamming in to Simmon as the Bullets sting its face.crashing Simmon in to a wall letting go of the limp body of Simmon go.Jagger making its way up the stairs of Millners haven.Simmon laying in a pile of rubble as his skin starts to bust open his jaw widens his legs get longer his teeth grow in thin pointy fangs his fingers grow sharp an long same with his arm.entering Zulo form as the Tzimisce call it but to other it is know as Horrid Form.Letting out a Scream Simmon make his way to the stairs,Jagger breaking a the wooden rail as he make his way down to Simmon.Jagger making the first this time swings the wooden rail at Simmon sidesteps the club an tackles Jagger.Simmon punching it in the face jerking its head back.Jagger swings with the clubs an hits Simmon on the stumb break the club.Simmon Slamming his thumbs in its eyes Jagger screaming in pain swats at the thumbs in his eyes fallingon its back Jagger bleeding an burning with a pain only felt when slashed with the claws of horrid form.Simmon know to what to do now turning to Blood making his way up Jaggers leg an in to his mouth from there Simmon settles in its throat,Turning back from was a bitch but try doing while in someone throat.Jagger clawing at his throat as the body of Simmon in his throat as snaps an pop happen an hand busting out of it.After a few moments Simmon ripping out the Jaggers head an throat.Clapping noise come from behind Simmon.Great bravo bravo what a show you put Sir Simmon.Millner saying with a child like expression on his face.Simmon starting at the body of Jaggers an then at his arm.Simmon grabbing his sword and gun making his way out side before the cops get.Getting to his car drive a long days rest.  
THE END 


End file.
